rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytale Fairies
5 March 2015 23 February 2016 |series = 23rd |special thanks = Rachel Elliot (Julia, Eleanor, Faith, Lacey) Tracey West (Gwen, Aisha, Rita)}} The Fairytale Fairies are the 23rd series and represent the characters of fairytales, and are responsible for making sure the fairytale characters are in their books. Fairytales will be ruined without the fairies' magic. There are four Fairytale fairies and they are: Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy, Eleanor the Snow White Fairy, Faith the Cinderella Fairy and Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy. In the U.S. version, there are three additional fairies: Rita the Frog Princess Fairy, Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy and Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy. They are helpers of Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are going to the Fairytale Festival and are looking forwards to dressing up and living like fairytale characters. But Jack Frost has stolen the Fairytale Fairies' magic objects in order to make himself the main character in each fairytale. That means that all the fairytale characters are in the human world! Kirsty and Rachel must return them to their books! Jack Frost's Poem The Fairytale Fairies are in for a shock! Cinderella won't run at the strike of the clock. No one can stop me -I've plotted and planned, And I'll be the fairest Ice Lord in the land. It will take someone handsome and witty and clever, To stop storybook endings for ever and ever. But to see fairies suffer great trouble and strife, Will make me live happily all of my life! The Fairies Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy Julia agreed to tag along with the girls when they discovered their magical objects had gone missing. She wears a pretty purple dress and has red hair piled into a bun. Without her magic, the characters in Sleeping Beauty will be transported to the human world. Eleanor the Snow White Fairy Eleanor surprised the girls when they saw her reflection in the mirror behind them. She has dark hair with a fringe and wears a pink dress. Without her magic, the characters in Snow White will be transported to the human world. Faith the Cinderella Fairy Faith fluttered down from the chandelier in the ballroom when she met the girls. She has medium blonde hair and wears a long dress in all shades of pink. Without her magic, the characters in Cinderella will be transported to the human world. Rita the Frog Princess Fairy Rita has long brown hair and wears a spotty green dress with high heel shoes. Without her magic, the characters in The Frog Princess will be transported to the human world. Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy Gwen has curly brown hair and wears a cardigan, a white blouse, a skirt and tights. Without her magic, the characters in Beauty and the Beast will be transported to the human world. Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy Aisha has black cornrows and wears a pink shirt with a matching pink skirt. Without her magic, the characters in The Princess and the Pea will be transported to the human world. Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Lacey flew out of a water fountain to greet the girls. She has long wavy brown hair, wears a gold cropped t-shirt and has a long purple mermaid tail. Without her magic, the characters in the Little Mermaid will be transported to the human world, Trivia *It is the second UK series to have 4 fairies, as well the last U.S. series to have 7 fairies. *It is also the only series that has a different number of books between its UK and U.S. releases. *All the fairies (except Lacey) wear dresses. *The Fabulous Fairy Annual 2016 features factfiles on all 4 fairies. Who is your favourite Fairytale fairy? Julia Eleanor Faith Rita Gwen Aisha Lacey Category:F Category:Fairytale Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of four Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Story series Category:2015 Category:2016